


Autumnleap's Guilt

by REDKlNG



Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDKlNG/pseuds/REDKlNG
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574032





	Autumnleap's Guilt

_**Cypress** _ _**Clan** _

**Leader** : Duskstar-pale and very pale brown speckled (lighter and darker specks) tom with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy** : Autumnleap-light, very dark and very pale brown long-limbed tom with amber eyes _Apprentice, Weedpaw_

**Medicine Cats** : Marigoldwish-beautiful yellow shecat with golden stripes and amber eyes

Ruebird-plump light brown and tan she cat with green eyes _Apprentice, Daisypaw_

**Peacemakers** : Dandelionleaf-fluffy yellow she-cat with leaf green eyes

Cedarsong-well-muscled dark brown tom, creamy brown partial fur and sky blue eyes

**Messengers:** Applespiral-light fluffy reddish(brown flecks) she cat with folded ears, a green eye and a yellow eye

Daisystreak-white she cat with wavy fur and ears curled back, darker streaks through fur and amber eyes

**Warriors** : Aspensong-pale gold tabby with hazel eyes

Chestnutface-chestnut colored dappled tom with holly green eyes

Mangowish-bright orange and white tom with grass green eyes

Acornbranch-dark brown and light brown tom with brown eyes

Oatfeather-pale brown feathery tom with light blue eyes

Peachfeather-feathery light ginger shecat with pale green eyes

Primrosepetal-beautiful delicate pinkish gray shecat with pale green eyes

Sagewillow-handsome pale gray tabby with bright blue eyes

Grasstuft-handsome brown tom with a dark brown belly and chest, tufty ears, grass green eyes

Mintfern-silver gray shecat with a stone gray ear and pale green eyes

Fallbranch-smallish brown, dark brown and pale brown swift tom with brown eyes _Apprentice, Firpaw_

Applespirit-reddish-brown mottled she cat with golden green eyes

Oliveshadow-pale golden brown dappled she cat, black tabby back and olive colored eyes

Plumstalk-very dark blue-gray tom with odd unusual pink eyes

Neetletooth-prickly mottled dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Reedpeak-spotted black tom with yellow eyes

Dustripple-pale brown flecked tom with a striped backside and gray eyes

Beechbranch-thick haired tawny tom with yellow eyes

Brackenhare-tiny long furred tailless golden brown tom with holly green eyes

Hazelfern-sleek sandy gray tom with a brown flecked rump and leaf green eyes

Hollybelly-stocky fawn colored tom with a night black belly and holly green eyes

**Apprentices** : Daisypaw-skinny cream colored she cat with a white patch on her muzzle, dark blue eyes

Firpaw-smoky gray tom with sky blue eyes

Weedpaw-blue gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens** : Cloverbrook-very pale and light gray shecat with icy green eyes{Mother to Hollybelly’s kits: Juniperkit-creamy white striped tom kit with icy blue eyes; Blossomkit-nimble tan and beige she kit with white partial fur and odd pink eyes and foster mother to: Berrykit-very pale brown tom kit with black markings and amber eyes}

Violetclaw-pale gray and light gray she cat with dark blue eyes{Mother to Hazelfern’s kits: Peonykit-lithe pinkish gray long haired she kit with dark green eyes; Lavenderkit-slender pale silver gray she kit with light blue eyes}

Meadowskip-fluffy white shecat with grass stained paws, mud-stained belly, and bright green eyes{Mother to Mangowish’s kits: Flowerkit-small pale gold flecked she kit with grass green eyes; Tansykit-bushy bright orange she kit with golden eyes; Yewkit-large long furred pale ginger tom kit dark green eyes}

**Elders** : Hickoryfrost-very dark reddish brown and very dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Sedgewing-muscular brown and white tabby shecat with vivid bright blue eyes (Retired early due to infertility)

* * *

_**Aurora Clan** _

**Leader:** Blazestar-pretty ginger she-cat, slightly larger than most she-cats, bushy dark ginger tail and amber eyes

**Deputy:** Summerflare-beautiful ginger she-cat with reddish toes, a patch on her chest and ringed fluffy tail, golden yellow eyes{Mother to Bramblethorn's kits: Flamekit-pretty bright orange she kit with golden eyes; Grasskit-chocolate brown she kit with a creamy brown underside and grass green eyes; Wolfkit-massive thick furred silver gray wolf looking tom kit with pale blue eyes} _Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

**Medicine Cats:** Whiteash-once pretty and scrawny white elderly tiny flecked she-cat (very pale gray flecks), now mildly obese, the coat is tinged with silver and very pale blue eyes ****

Finchmist-stocky pale pinkish gray stubby tailed tom with pale blue eyes _Apprentice, Sootpaw_

**Peacemakers:** Magpierain-scrawny stone gray tom with smoky black and snow white markings and dark blue eyes _Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Hootwish-scarred muscular long haired pale beige tom with big pale yellow eyes _Apprentice, Shiveringpaw_

* * *

_**Eclipse Clan** _

**Leader** : Shatteredstar-big pale orange tabby with fur around the neck like a mane and pale golden eyes

**Deputy** : Tawnypoppy-long legged tortoiseshell and tawny tom with light blue eyes _Apprentice, Springpaw_

**Medicine Cats:** Owlpelt-fluffy sandy tan tom with big yellow eyes

Sneezenose-scrawny tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Birdfeather-delicate fluffy tan she cat with a chestnut colored muzzle and pale blue eyes

**Peacemakers** : Brindlesky-sturdy very pale gray tom with sky blue eyes

Sparroweye-night black tom with a white patch over one eye, pale yellow eyes

* * *

_**Creek Clan** _

**Leader:** Blizzardstar-handsome long furred silver-white tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy:** Quickblaze-flame colored and dark ginger tom with golden eyes _Apprentice, Tallpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Wintersky-handsome long-haired snow white flecked (silver and gray flecks) tom with icy blue eyes ****

**Peacemaker:** Dovepetal-delicate light pinkish gray she-cat with white patches shaped like petals and blue eyes


End file.
